What I want for Christmas
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Schrodinger's heart broken that no one, not even Rip remembers the holidays, so he decides to retreat to his room but why is Hans standing outside his door? Oneshot HanSchro mostly fluff with hints of lemon.


"Ri~p" cheered a voice from behind the nazi vampire. Then a nazi youth wrapped his arms and legs around the 2nd luitenet, thus putting her in a mother ape sort of look.  
"Vat is it mein friend?" she giggled as she turned her head to the blond cat boy behind her. Schrodinger flattened his ears.  
"Don't jou remember vat today is?" he whimpered. The luitenate gave this some thought knowing that it couldn't be the boys day of birth celebration and that no major holiday was on the current date. So she presumed it must be one of his made up holidays.  
She shrugged. "I've forgotten, tell me!" she smiled towards the boy.  
Who in turn released his hold on the woman. "Rip I thought jou vould be ze only vone who remembered!" the cat in the boy showed more at his sad expression.  
A pang of guilt hit the marksman as she truly did have no idea what today was. "I'm sorry..." she began her apology but the blond interrupted.  
"Today is Christmas " he finally complained. "No vone remembers, not doc, not ze major, not even jou!" tears started to well up in the boys eyes. But before the raven haired woman could comfort the nazi youth he dissapeared as he usually did.  
Leaving her with nothing but guilt and confusion. "I didn't know zat ve celebrated Christmas..." she whispered in her defense.

Schrodinger stalked through the hallways with his head down and his heart full of gloom. "Not even Rip remembered..." he whispered to himself. He made a few turns till he finally made it to his quarters which had a surprise guest.  
Captain Hans stood in attention in front of the blonds door. He caught the stare of the boy and nodded to him then began to walk away. Schrodinger obviously could tell he wanted something. He grabbed the captains trench coat. "Hans did jou need somezing?" he asked looking at the werewolf's face.  
The elder male gave a slow nod. Schrodinger smiled as his hypothesis was correct... for once. He dragged the higher officer into his room. "Vell zen tell me vat jou needed." he smiled pleasantly as he sat onto his bed.  
Hans dug through his pockets and pulled out a small box, wrapped in colorful paper and topped with a bow. The nazi looked to the box then to the other male. He did this a couple times before his mind finally clicked.  
"HANS! ZANK JOU!" and with that shriek of joy the boy tackled the other male. Of course this didn't phase him in the slightest, but a slight look of embarrassment crossed his face. When the cat boy finally let go Hans handed him the box. He took it with glee, but before the Captain could leave the blond stopped him again. He looked back questioningly.  
"Vell... I don't have somezing to return." the boy whimpered slightly. Flapping his ears down.  
Hans smiled and patted the boy on the head. Which in turn made Schrodinger smile.  
Thus the two just sat in Schrodinger's room, simply talking. Well Schrodinger was talking about how everyone was forgetting about Christmas except for the Captain and himself. Hans just sat there silently listening.  
Then suddenly Schrodinger put his face closer to Hans' "Really, zank jou for remembering." he said in a completely serious tone.  
Hans could only nod. And the nazi moved back to his normal position smiling.  
But the next thing he knew was a scuffling noise and Hans was suddenly on top of him, pinning him to the floor. He looked at the higher ranked officer in confusion and flusteredness. "Hans vat is wrong?"  
Then Hans leaned in close to Schrodinger's cat ears. "Mein katze.." he whispered. That made the blonds face go completely red. He squirmed under to escape the uncomfortability that he felt from the elder male. Hans only pushed down harder onto the boys wrists to prevent any way out.  
"Ermmm... Hans..." Schrodinger blushed again and looked away. The werewolf kissed the boys cheek softly and pulled back. The blond instantly shot his gaze to the silent man on top of him. He had an emotion on his face that could only be described as longing.  
"can i help vith somezing?" he asked a little more quietly before the man above brought his lips onto the boys. When he pulled away he nodded in response to Schrodinger's question.  
Schrodinger understood the situation completely, or in his point of view it seemed most complete. Hans was on top of him, kissing him, and he wasn't teleporting away like he should've. The only question was. Why? Well the blond didn't dislike the man that was far from the truth, but he never thought of anyone in a romantic sort of way. He looked to the Captains face again, this time it showed something of a plea.  
The cat boy sighed and teleported away from underneath the man. Leaving him to sit there confused But the blond soon returned and then took a prompt spot next to Hans. A slight blush crept upon his face and a voice screamed in his head to run away. 'What good would that do? I'd just be in two places at once!' he argued.  
Hans sat there, not looking at the boy nor preparing to leave. Obviously he was ashamed even the nazi youth could tell that. The blond scotched closer, the werewolf scooted away. Schrodinger did so again, as did Hans. "DARN IT HANS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO APOLOGIZE IF JOU VONT EVEN LET ME NEAR YOU!" the cat boy yelled at the man.  
He finally looked up in shock. Surprised that the boy had raised his voice let alone to him. Then he smiled and scooted closer to Schrodinger. The blond rested his head on the Captains chest. He shifted uncomfortably but Schrodinger held his ground.  
"Do you like me?" he asked bluntly as if it weren't painfully obvious. Hans nodded slowly. "I mean like really really like me?" the blond continued as he began to draw circles on the man's legs. Hans once again nodded. "I mean if jou had a choice between me und... " Hans finally cut him off with words  
"JA!" he bursted in.  
Schrodinger looked up disapprovingly "I didn't finish!" he complained and gave a grump look. Hans nodded knowingly. The boy smiled and snuggled up to the man making him blush a bit.  
"Vell zen, zat's it!" he smiled, then stretched out to kiss Hans on the lips. " Jou're mein boyfriend." he whispered sweetly.  
Hans then tackled Schrodinger to the floor, as he did before, only more gentle this time. He liplocked his mouth with the blonds and then proceeded to practically rip off his own shirt and jacket. He began to move one of his hands up the boys shirt and the other slithering down his pants.  
"Hans!" Schrodinger half moaned half shrieked at realization of what was happening. A brand new flush of red over came his face.  
A sudden burst through the door flashes of black and red leaped into the room. "Schrodinger, mein friend, I have brought gifts! Merry Christma-" The sweet german accented voice fell as the owner took in the scene. Rip Van Winkle dropped her big red sack and threw off her santa hat as she death glared at the Captain. "Captain! May I ask vat jour hands are doing in ze varrant officers pants?" she hissed as she pulled out her musket from seemingly nowhere.  
Hans only looked up in terror for he knew that an angry Rip was a bad Rip, a VERY bad Rip. "It's not vat jou zink! I-" Schrodinger started in the captains defense.  
"Oh? Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor. My bullet punishes all vithout distinction!" she growled.

_**A/N: **fun fact, I wrote this like two years ago...? :P yeah I've been meaning to post it but I always get busy around the Holidays :( My apologies for not posting anything in forever. This is to show I'm still alive! Happy Holidays everyone! _


End file.
